


The monster mash (Halloween Bingo)

by BionicOtaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kitsune, Non-Sexual Spanking, Prompt Fill, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicOtaku/pseuds/BionicOtaku
Summary: five Haikyuu prompt fills for halloween bingo! Most will contain non-sexual spanking.Chapter one: Parties.Atsumu was a show off, it was completely in character for him to do something this dumb. Kiyoomi should have expected it.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Parties

**Author's Note:**

> okay here we go first chapter! This one is for yamadad because i love them so so much. 
> 
> Prompt: Parties (atsumu and Kiyoomi) 
> 
> content warning for non-sexual spanking

"Omi-kun we are at a party!" Atsumu squeaked as he was dragged down the hall and into a bedroom. How did Kiyoomi even know where to go, as far as Atsumu knew this was the first time either of them had been to Bokuto’s apartment. He figured it out when the door opened to reveal a huge pile of coats on the bed including Kiyoomi’s long black puffy coat that he had started wearing everyday despite it only being October and hardly cold enough for it.   


“And?” Was the only reply he received as Kiyoomi started carefully moving people’s coats to one side, making room for himself to sit down which was not a good sign.    
  
“And yer being a spoilsport!” Atsumu snapped back, feeling a sense of self righteousness coming over him. “It’s a Halloween party!”   
  
“I don’t see how that gives you the right to do something so stupid.”    
  
“But I’m drunk! Drunk people do stupid shit!” He realized this wasn’t a valid argument at all, but he didn’t really have any of those. “Bokkun was doing it too! Why am only I in trouble?”

Kiyoomi made a sound somewhere between a scoff and a laugh “Akaashi-san is here. Do you think I have a death wish?” Gloved hands reached out for the belt of his costume to pull him in closer and Atsumu rolled his eyes. He was surprised Kiyoomi had even worn a costume, but now he was sure that the (admittedly creepy) surgeon costume splattered with fake blood was just an excuse to wear surgical gloves to accompany his face mask. 

“And You aren’t drunk, you had two beers. Not that it changes anything” Kiyoomi continued as he pushed Atsumu down over his knee. “The conditions under which you do dumb shit don’t really matter to me. Either way if you lose a finger the whole team is fucked.”    
  
The feeling of his tunic being flipped up made his stomach drop, and then his leggings are pulled down and the treatment really does not feel befitting of the hero of Hyrule. Five swats come down rapidly and Atsumu sucks in a breath. “I wasn’t goin’ to cut off my finger! I’m really good at that game, me and ‘Samu used to play the knife game all the time.” 

“Then someone should have beat your ass for it a long time ago.” Kiyoomi retorts, setting into a rapid fire pace. 

“Kita-senpai did!” Atsumu wailed, though he wasn’t sure how he thought saying that would help. Kiyoomi seemed to have decided he was done talking for the time being though because he didn’t reply, simply moving through his pattern as Atsumu writhed over his lap. The burn was really starting to pick up now and Atsumu bit his lip to try and keep in any yelps of pain. They weren’t that far from the rest of the party and he was sure the sounds of Kiyoomi’s dumb, latex covered hand were already very incriminating.    
  
“I don’t know why I have to tell this to a grown man, but do not play with knives.” His last four words were punctuated by the hardest hits so far and Atsumu finally let out a gasp of pain. 

“Okay okay, I understand and I won’t do it again.” There was a pause and for a moment Atsumu thought that it was over. His ass certainly wanted it to be over. But then Kiyoomi just clicked his tongue.

“The gloves are deadening the sting.” Atsumu looked back to see Kiyoomi studying his own hand in a contemplative manner. 

“It still stings plenty!” He tried to protest but Kiyoomi was already unhooking the thin belt Atsumu had fastened diagonally across his chest to mimic Link’s sword strap. He should have just rented one of those stupid inflatable t-rex costumes. “You could just take off the fuckin’ gloves.”

“I’m not touching your ass with my bare hand.” Kiyoomi stated with a cringe as the thin fold of leather came down for the first time across the center of Atsumu’s backside. That certainly stung plenty. 

“I said I get it! I give, come on Omi-kun.” 

There were four more strikes, moving steadily lower, the last one falling on Atsumu’s thighs causing his eyes to well up. “I know you get it. I’m not spanking you until you admit it, I’m punishing you because you knew the whole time that it was idiotic and reckless.” 

Four more strokes came down and Atsumu let out a yelp. “You have important hands. Stop being reckless.” 

Tears were threatening to fall, but just at that moment the hand on his back let go and he was being helped up. An arm engulfed him from the side and a gloved hand came to card through his hair gently. The moment was quiet and weirdly peaceful after the last ten minutes of adrenaline and Atsumu found his head lulling onto Kiyoomi’s shoulder. After a while his outsider hitter pulled away and the fingers in his hair ruffled slightly, as though Kiyoomi was scratching a dog. 

“Yer messin’ up my hair Omi Omi” He whined as he danced away. Pulling up his leggings sucked and again a wish for a looser fitting costume came over him, but he looked great in all the pictures they had taken that night so he supposed it was worth it. 

“If you’re done crying let’s get back to the party.” Kiyoomi said, already making his way out the door. 

“I didn’t cry! Hey, Omi Omi wait up.” Atsumu cried out as he fastened the belt back around his torso and jogged after his friend. 


	2. Día de Muertos (Hinata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Día de Muertos (changed to Día de Finados) 
> 
> Hinata was still getting used to missing people, but that's what it's all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the prompt slightly but idk this is what came into my mind so i went with it. super short and there is no spanking in this one just a moment between friends.

_ Saudade _

"It means like, the feeling you get when you're far away from someone you love." Pedro had explained. 

Shouyo could relate to that certainly, he could relate to it more now than he ever could before actually. "But I thought this was supposed to be a really bright and joyous holiday? With costumes and parades and stuff." Shouyo had asked with his head tilted to the side. 

"Ah, you're thinking  _ Dia de Muertos.  _ That's in Mexico.  _ Dia de Finados  _ is what we do here and it's a lot less boisterous." 

Shouyo once again felt the familiar feeling of making a cultural misstep and cringed a little. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed it would be the same." 

"You're fine." His friend said, with a 'forget about it' hand gesture. "They both have influence from catholic colonizers and share the same purpose, but the native cultures were different and so the modern holidays are different too." 

That made sense, but still Shouyo felt a little silly for having messed up and also, selfishly, a little sad that there wasn't going to be a party. He could have used the distraction since he was feeling like that very same word Pedro and had used to describe the holiday;  _ Saudade. _

"Do you want to come eat with my family? We aren't the kind who fast for the holiday so there is enough churrasco to go around and I'm sure you would be welcome." Pedro said, sounding like he was trying to cheer Shouyo up. 

If this had been home he never would have hesitated to say yes to a barbecue, but here it was so much harder. It was one thing to go and meet a friend’s family when you spoke the language and knew what to do. Here Shouyou was a fish out of water and he was getting tired of feeling out of place. Could you have  _ saudade _ for an entire city, he wondered. 

There was a part of him that wanted to say no. To sit in their apartment alone and to just miss his parents, and Natsu, and his friends, but that wasn't right and it wouldn't make him feel better.

"Yeah, that sounds great. thanks!" 

He had been walking around with the feeling of  _ saudade  _ for months. Maybe this holiday that was all about that might actually be his release. 


	3. Strange Happenings (bokuaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Strange Happenings 
> 
> Maybe Kuroo's stories were scarier than Akaashi had imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spanking in this one, just training camp antics.

The light hitting Kuroo’s face didn’t make him look scary at all, at least not in Keiji’s opinion. He was too focused on the stray eyebrow hair right dead center between his friend’s eyebrows. The harsh fluorescent light of the flashlight hitting his face from below is not flattering and Keiji pondered whether he should let him know about his eyebrow situation, but then there was a weight on his back and arms wrapping around his torso tightly. 

“Akawshi are you scared?” His sweet, innocent friend whispers into his ear, fear dripping from his own voice. 

“If the story is scaring you too much you should go to bed Bokuto-san.” 

The story wasn’t particularly scary to Keiji, but this sort of thing had never phased him. No one else in the room looked particularly scared though, even Hinata looked like he was enjoying the story of a ghostly apparition, the comforter from his futon thrown over his head so only his sparkling eyes were poking out. 

“I’m not scared. I’m really not.” Bokuto lied poorly, wrapping his arms tighter around Keiji’s waist and tucking his chin onto his shoulder. Keiji let’s out a gentle hum, considering his options. Bokuto just wanted to spend time with his friends and he couldn’t fault him for that, but also this was bound to get more frightening and if Bokuto couldn’t sleep the games tomorrow would be a nightmare and they could kiss their winning streak goodbye.

“I think we should go back to our team’s room, Bokuto-san. We had a long day.” He tried to say it calmly, going to pull out of the back hug and stand, but the hold is tight. 

“I don’t want to.” Bokuto whined. Keiji sees Kenma’s eyes flash over to him but before he can acknowledge it they are focused back on his game again. Keiji doesn’t say anything just trying to stand again and seceding before holding out his hand for Bokuto to take. He does and they make a quiet exit, Kuroo waving them out the door mid sentence. 

The halls are pitch black and his friend is clinging to the back of his shirt as they walk, jumping and gasping at random sounds coming from pipes or from the trees outside. “Bokuto-san please stop pulling on my shirt.” 

“Sorry Akaash, I just thought I saw a ghost and-” The screech that comes from Bokuto barely sounded human and Keiji couldn’t help but jump too, whirling around to see what could have scared him. 

Keiji did not scare easily, but between the Kuroo’s tale, the dark hallway, and Bokuto behind him jumping around like a maniac he had become on edge and when a blinding light shoots up at them from the bottom of the staircase, illuminating the outline with only a few vague features humanoid features reflecting back at them it must be a fucking demon. 

His terror manifested differently from Bokuto’s though. No sound escaped his lips as his flight response kicks in against the creature of the night before them and there wasn’t a second of pause for thought as he grabbed for Bokuto’s wrist and _ran_.   


They ran all the way back to their room, Keiji slamming the door shut behind him as Bokuto tumbles forward into the nearest person’s arms. It happened to be Sarukui who fell backwards on his futon with an ‘oof’, but seemed completely unbothered besides that. 

“S-saruuuu. We saw a ghost. No! a demon.” Bokuto cried out. 

Keiji had been carried away in the moment, his chest heaving from the run as the whole team’s eyes shifted to look at him with with bewildered expressions. Their captain seeing a ghost wasn’t very surprising and likely could be brushed off, but if Keiji had seen something that would definitely be real. It took a couple beats for Keiji’s brain to catch up before the ridiculousness of the whole thing caught up to him and a weird, strained laugh bubbled up in his chest. 

Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy, but he couldn’t stop laughing, choking out his words like they were the funniest thing in the world “Ya-Yaku-san, It was just Yaku-san” 

Everyone else still looked confused beside Bokuto, who shivered from where he was still trying to climb into bed with Sarukui. “That makes sense then. He is scary even in broad daylight.” 

The shock must have done something to Keiji’s brain. He couldn’t stop laughing. 

* * *

“Kuroo, what kind of stories are you telling in here?” Yaku asked, walking into the Nekoma room and tapping off his phone camera in the light, his hands filled with snacks from the vending machine. “I just saw Bokuto and Akaashi running down the hallway half out of their minds.”

Tetsurou angled a crooked smile at him. “I don’t think that had anything to do with me. You are just so horrifying oni-senpai.” 

The bag of chips narrowly missed his head. 


	4. Into The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Into the Woods
> 
> Shinsuke didn't believe in spirits, certainly not the ones that lived in the woods that Nana told stories about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's Atsumu again I just love him so much and i couldn't get through this week without Kita-senpai. 
> 
> Contains non sexual spanking.

Shinsuke had not planned this when he had invited the team to his home. Actually, he hadn’t even invited them, they had invited themselves and he had agreed on two conditions; do not go into the rice paddies, and do not go into the woods behind the house. That should not have been difficult and yet somehow he was missing not one, but two of his teammates.    
  
Dusk was settling against the trees when he noticed Suna and Atsumu’s absence from the rest of the team, who were all happily sitting around the firepit eating and laughing. They could have just gone inside for something, but that seemed unlikely. 

“Osamu, do you know where your brother went.” Shinsuke asked. Expecting the groan he got in return. 

“No I don’t know where he is, ‘m not his freakin’ keeper.” Despite the complaint he stood up and followed Shinsuke anyway as he cut through the group and made his way to the back of the house. Shinsuke had a sneaking suspicion that he knew where his kouhai were and if while it wasn’t exactly dangerous to be out in the woods, it was getting dark and he had told them specifically not to set foot inside. 

It wasn’t a huge wooded area, but it was big enough to get lost if you didn’t know the markers. Atsumu was always asking him to go into the woods when he visited and often Shinsuke would oblige so it didn’t seem unlikely that that was where he had chosen to go now, perhaps taking Suna on some kind of tour like he had taken Atsumu on himself. 

He grabbed the large flashlight of the engawa and started heading into the woods when Osamu’s scared voice called out to him, running up and taking his shoulder. “Wait, senpai! What about what Nana told us? What about the kitsune?” 

Shinsuke has to chuckle, it must be nice for Nana to have people she can scare with her stories again, Shinsuke had grown out of it long ago. "'Samu, nothin’ lives in these woods that isn’t flesh and blood. There are no spirits.”

Osamu didn’t look convinced, but also didn’t look like he wanted to stay behind, so Shinsuke turned around and started walking, noticing the crunch of leaves as Osamu decided to follow him, jogging slightly to catch up. There was stillness all around them, only the gentle cooling breeze of autumn brushing through trees broke the silence and Shinsuke felt a comfortable ease come over him, even as Osamu got more jumpy. Apparently Nana’s ghost story really had spooked him.

He was about to turn back, having walked far enough into the woods to think that maybe his first thought had been wrong, when there was the sound of wood snapping and then a horrified shriek followed immediately by another right afterwards. Shinsuke whipped around and pointed his flashlight at Osamu finding three people there instead of one. 

The two newcomers, who’s identity Shinsuke was perfectly aware of, were wearing kitsune masks. The taller of the two had his hand on Osamu’s shoulder from behind and the other was holding an empty water bottle that had clearly just been emptied down the back of Osamu’s shirt. Shinsuke opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off. 

“You fuckin’ bastard! I’m gonna”-Atsumu didn’t wait to find out what his twin meant to do, turning to run before anyone could stop him with Osamu close on his heels. “Get back here ‘tsumu ya little piece of shit. I’m gonna pummel you!” 

Both brothers ran off into the woods, but Kita didn’t follow, turning instead to Suna who had spun his mask to the back of his head and was somehow still managing to look bored.

“So you wanna tell me what you guys were doing out here.” 

“Uh, waiting to scare the shit out of Osamu?” Suna stated as a question, hiding the water bottle behind his back as though Shinsuke hadn’t just watched what had happened. 

* * *

“So let me get this straight.” Shinsuke began, slamming his palm down onto the bare backside over his lap, tightening his grip on Atsumu as he wriggled. “You two saw how scared Osamu was by a ghost story, so you chose to go expressly against my instructions to stay out of the woods on the off chance that he would go in too and you could scare him?” 

“Well, it coulda worked with someone else. We just thought ‘samu would be dumb enough to-” His words are cut of with a yelp as Shinsuke doubles down, making another lap around the already red skin of Atsumu’s bottom. 

“Senpai can I go? I don’t even see why I’m in trouble.” Osamu whined from the corner. 

“Yes you do.” Shinsuke replied without pausing in his rhythm against the older twin's backside. Osamu always seemed to want to play dumb as soon as he was in trouble, as though he didn’t know it was unacceptable to give chase through the woods in the dark like a maniac or (attempt) to give his twin the ‘pummeling’ he had sworn to accomplish. “And there is no talking in the corner so unless you want me to change my mind about tanning you…” 

He got a little ‘no sir’ and turned his attention back to Atsumu who was huffing and sniffing slightly, legs kicking in tandem with the swats. He let him up after a moment, hand carding through blonde locks as Atsumu begrudgingly settling on Shinsuke’s lap, squirming away from the pressure while simultaneously leaning his head into the crook of Shinsuke’s neck.

“Yer mean.” Came a grumpy sounding whisper, causing Shinsuke to crack a smile. 

“Sure am, now switch places with Suna” He responded with a pat to his hip as both boys groaned. 


	5. Jump Scares (free space)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we are the last one!
> 
> Issei wasn't normally the first person called upon to problem solve for their team, but he did a good job when he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not proofed at all, I apologize.

The ear splitting screech that came from down the hall was the third one of the night and Issei was starting to think maybe he should have followed Iwaizumi’s lead and gone home to spend the night in his own bed instead of on a futon at a camp, leaving their underclassmen to suffer the annoyance of their brilliant captain on their own. He could have at least invested in earbuds. 

“Oikawa-san, please stop doing that.” Kindaichi’s voice wavered. Such a respectful kid, Issei would have just told him to fuck off. 

The voices were most likely coming from the bathroom, Oikawa had been spooking Kindaichi all day after realizing that he was surprisingly easy to startle so he had probably jumped out after the younger had finished showering. It was annoying at this point, the joke having long lost any humor it had started with, but it wasn’t actually doing any harm so-

“Uh, Matsukawa-senpai?” Kunimi’s standing in the doorway, his usually bored expression only barely covering his scowl of irritation when Issei looks up from his phone. 

“Sup?” Issei asked as he sat up.

“Is Iwaizumi-san still here?” Kunimi asked as he walked into the room filled with futons, folding his legs to sit at the bottom of Issei’s. 

“Nah he went home. What do you need?”  For all Issei’s laid back, detached exterior he would do what he could to help his teammates, especially his admittedly favorite kouhai. 

“Kindaichi wouldn’t ever say he is bothered, but I know he is. Can you… do something about Oikawa-san?” Kunimi looked a little more reserved than he usually did, but that made sense. It was a hard thing to do to call out someone with seniority. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll deal with it.” Issei said as he stood, giving Kunimi’s head a pat that he was sure wasn’t appreciated on his way out the door. 

Kindaichi and Oikawa are still standing in the hall when Issei rounds the corner, noticing the stress in Kindaichi’s shoulders far more than Oikawa must because he is still poking fun. 

“Kindaichi, go get ready for bed.” Kindaichi took the opportunity out immediately and half jogged down the hall, leaving the two older boys alone in the hall. 

Issei had a few options. He could take them into the communal showers behind them, have this conversation right here in the hall, or find a storage closet. He chose option three. 

“Mattsun, whatcha doing.” Oikawa asked in his fake sweet voice as though he didn’t already know he was being a pest. He was lucky, the first door he tried was filled with cleaning supplies and even a few folding chairs. 

“Your keeper isn’t here, but he isn’t the only person who deserves respect.” Issei said somewhat cryptically as he unfolded one of the chairs and took a seat, reaching out and pulling Oikawa to him by the wrist. 

"What are you talking about Mattsun? You’re being spooky.” 

Good. 

“Kindaichi deserves your respect too.” He explained simply, sweeping his friend’s sweatpants down to his knees and landing the first swat to the center of his ass. Oikawa looked confused even as he winced. 

“Wha? What do you mean, I was just teasing! I always tease him.” Ah so he wasn’t doing it on purpose. That was an improvement on being intentionally cruel to a kouhai who couldn’t really fight back, but it was still less than ideal. 

“And does he normally ask you to stop like that? Does he normally look so bothered?” Oikawa didn’t answer, which might as well have been an admission of guilt for him. He did give a half hearted wiggle as a new round of slaps moved down to his sit spots. “You have to be more careful. Don’t abuse your authority.” 

“I wasn’t! I-” Oikawa cut himself off, panting at the pain that must be growing hotter against his skin as Issei continues raining down swats. “I didn’t mean to. He is just so easy and it’s cute you know!” 

Issei didn’t really know, but okay. “It doesn’t matter. You need to be more tuned in to what’s a joke and what’s not. Kunimi told me Kindaichi is uncomfortable and that’s not okay.” 

He lets his strikes pick up in strength as he lectured, wishing he was scrolling through twitter instead. Honestly, fuck Iwaizumi for leaving him to deal with this. “You are in charge so act like it.” 

The whimpering sound is different, wetter and more sad so Issei decides to wrap it up, lifting his friend back to his feet and standing with him, letting Oikawa’s arms cling around his waist. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.” 

Oikawa must really feel bad if he was apologizing so easily, preferring usually to deny his guilt as long as possible. Issei rubbed at the fluffy brown locks that were tickling at his nose and gave a hum of agreement. 

“Yeah, let’s go tell him that.” 

They walked back quietly, Oikawa rubbing at his bottom and trying to dry his eyes as quickly as he can before he faces his kouhai. When they got back he moved immediately, dropping down onto his knees next to where Kindaichi was laying, playing some game on his phone. 

“Kindaichi, I’m sorry for spooking you. I didn’t realize it was bothering you for real and I should have listened when you told me to stop.” Oikawa had his wide eyes fixed seriously on Kindaichi and from where Issei stood Kindaichi looked very shocked at getting an apology. That made sense; he didn’t even know any of them had known he wasn’t okay with the shocks.

"Um, it’s okay Oikawa-san.” Kindaichi said in an unsure tone, watching as his senpai smiled widely. 

“Oh good! Can I give you a hug?” Issei chuckled at Oikawa’s question, pleased he was asking. Kindaichi’s nod was all it took for their captain to pounce, flopping onto Kindaichi in what was more of a cuddle than a hug. They started rolling around on the floor in something that looked like two lion cubs play fighting and Issei came to the conclusion that this was no longer his problem, going back over to his futon and giving Hanamaki a shrug at his questioning look.

“Matsukawa-san” Watari called from where he was slowly being pushed towards the wall to avoid the playful tussle. “Can you get them to quit it.” 

Oh no, he was not the new keeper. 


End file.
